


Pocky Game Practice

by Yuunyanshi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuunyanshi/pseuds/Yuunyanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An episode of Ainana Gakuen was scheduled to air on 11/11, and because of that, a Pocky Game scene was included in the script. To make sure not to mess up during the recording, Iori and Riku will have to practice… a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Game Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted in my writing blog as an entry for a Pocky Day event on Tumblr, so there's a possibility of some people having read it already!

“Manager, could you please explain the meaning of this?”

With an unpleasant look on his face, Iori stand, holding his Ainana Gakuen drama script.

“Yes? Oh, are you talking about the Pocky Game scene with Riku-san? It was suggested several times by your fans, and since the episode will go on air on Pocky Day, the director asked for it to be included in the story as a way of making the android student Riku know about some habits of young people! W-was it a bad idea…?”

Tsumugi looked down, expecting to be scolded by the other for approving the decision. Even though Iori was a year younger than her, he was still a big help when it came to the group’s management and, more than anything, he was someone to be relied on in the subject. If he was to say something about that scene, she…

“I understand. If it’s like this, it cannot be helped. But, is Nanase-san aware of what kind of game is this? We need to make sure he knows what he is supposed to do. ”

…? So the scene itself wasn’t a problem? Tsumugi seemed confused for a moment, but recovered right away.

“Eh? Then, Iori-san, why don’t you two try practicing together for now? We received some Pocky boxes for the drama advertising, they are inside the bag on the table!”

“…All right…”

“Well, if there’s nothing else, please excuse me!”

Saying that, she left the room in a hurry. Even though the group’s activities had ended for the day, she probably still had some work left to do. IDOLiSH7’s manager could be a newbie, but she was still a cheerful, hard-working girl.

Iori sighed; a Pocky Game scene with Riku wasn’t in his plans. Well, it wasn’t like it would be the first fanservice scene they’d have to do, but something like that wouldn’t be a bit too much for his own good?

 _“Why don’t you try practicing together?”_. Right. Riku could be confused about it, but it’s not like Iori had  done that with anyone before either. Fact is, they were both totally unexperienced in this kind of “cute fanservice” situation.

_“We need to avoid breaking the biscuit during the recording at all costs. I am confident about my end, but not so much about Nanase-san’s. We really need to practice this. It will be all right, it will be just practice.”_

As if trying to convince himself of that, Iori grabbed a Pocky box and knocked on Riku’s door.

“I’m coming!”

Cherful as always, Riku opened the door and invited Iori in.

“Iori! I’m glad you came! Come on, you can sit here!”

He offered Iori a spot in front of him on the bed before sitting, and was about to say something, but Iori stopped him.

“Nanase-san, you read your drama script, isn’t that right? Have you ever tried the Pocky Game before?”

“Eh? No, but…”

“I thought so. I brought a box for us to practice with. It was manager’s suggestion.”

“…So you didn’t came here to play? Alright…”

For a moment, Riku made a lonely expression, but it was soon replaced by his curiosity. The other wasn’t there to play with him, but the practice was still related to some kind of “game”, right? Maybe that could be fun, too.

“Iori… What exactly is that Pocky Game? I always eat those, but never heard of a game using them?!”

Looking away, Iori awkwardly started talking.

“It’s a popular game… for… lovers… B-but sometimes friends can also do it, I suppose. You have to put part of it in your mouth, while the other person does the same thing on the opposite side, and both start eating it. The objective is to finish the biscuit without breaking it.”

Riku listened carefully to the explanation. At first he didn’t understand why the other couldn’t look him in the eyes while doing so, but as soon as he realized what finishing the sweet meant, he looked down, flustered.

“Finish? Wouldn’t that be like… a kiss?”

“Yes. It is almost like that.”

Silence filled the room. For a while, both stayed quiet, their gazes not even meeting, but at some moment, Riku couldn’t take the weird atmosphere anymore.

“Let’s do it. I’m not sure if I can do it without breaking the biscuit, so we have to train hard!”

Taking the Pocky box from Iori’s side on the bed, Riku took one and bite it by the chocolate covered part.

“It’s your turn”, he tried to say, but the candy in his mouth broke during the attempt.

“Ah… Sorry…”

Riku pouted. The situation was unconfortable so, as the older one, he wanted to have some initiative, but it failed right away.

“It can’t be helped. Nanase-san, open your mouth.”

Doing as the other said, Riku raised his head slightly and opened his mouth… just to see himself face-on-face to Iori, who already had a biscuit in his.

Cautelous, the older one started bitting his side of the Pocky, and, even though it was going really slow, they somehow managed to not break it like before.

When there was just a small bit of it left in Iori’s mouth, they both looked at each other. A faint blush could be seen on their faces. The situation was getting awkward again, so Riku tried to get the last bite of the biscuit… but he stopped for a moment. Why did it had to end with just that? What could be so wrong about that to make them get so worked up over a trivial thing? It made no sense, so it was better to finish off that unconfortable feeling right away.

“!!???”

It took a moment for Iori to understand the situation. Riku didn’t only kissed him, but was also trying to take the piece of Pocky that was still inside his mouth! He blushed hard and tried to get away from the other, but that only made him fall on his back - and, consequently, Riku fell over him.

After a few more moments of struggle, Riku finally broke the kiss, panting, and got off Iori, sitting back on his place.

“Ha… I… I got the last bite…! I,Iori…? Are you okay…?”

Meanwhile, the other was still laying down, trying to cover his face with his right arm. That was embarassing. Way too embarassing.

“…You are one to talk. Nanase-san, you are still panting.”

“I guess… I overdid a bit… But it was fun!”

It was fun. Such a simplistic way of describing what he just did was just… Iori couldn’t take it.

“…What a cute person”

“Eh? Iori… Did you… Say something?”

“… Let’s wait a while until you recover.”

“Eh?”

With a grin, Iori got up and gazed at Riku.

“Nanase-san, do you really think I would let you go that easily after making a mess of me? It will be payback time. Prepare yourself, we will be doing this for a long time.”

“Ah… O-okay!”


End file.
